


Can I Sleep Next To You?

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, at least a little bit, it's just tooth-rotting fluff, makoto is sleep deprived, ooc byakuya, was taking a small break from writing my bigger fics and this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Makoto is anxious and scared because his friends just keep being murdered or executed, and he can't sleep anymore. So, he goes to the only person he can trust anymore: Byakuya Togami. Maybe the tall blonde could help him somehow...?
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 16
Kudos: 303





	Can I Sleep Next To You?

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i'm back with a small oneshot that i wrote as a way to escape my bigger projects lmao. dw i'll be back on those very soon, i just wanted to write something simpler. and so, since i hadn't written a fluff of these two yet, i decided i'd do just that! hopefully you'll like this little story <3
> 
> btw, i'm working currently on an au of naegami! if everything goes according to my plan, i'll be able to post it next week. so, keep your eyes open for that!

Byakuya Togami didn’t like to be disturbed whenever he was reading or otherwise just occupied with something more important than mere human connections. That’s why he usually liked to spend his reading time in the school library, but this evening had turned out to be a bit different. Togami’s stalker, Toko Fukawa, who had an unhealthy obsession with the heir, had been following him to the library earlier and had been able to hide so well that the blonde hadn’t noticed the gross girl immediately. When he did see the flash of round eyeglasses behind a bookshelf, he knew he had to get away from the room as soon as possible. So, that’s why he was reading in his dorm. It felt odd, but at least Togami was sure now that nobody would disturb his peace anymore.

Then, he heard a sudden knock at the door.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Togami slammed the book shut and walked to the door, fuming. He had had enough of the obsessive girl who drooled every time he even looked at her direction. He truly wished Monokuma would do something about the situation, but apparently, the sadistic bear didn’t care about anything that went on between the students. Togami was just preparing himself to yell at Fukawa, when he opened the door and saw someone entirely different waiting for him.

“What are you doing here, Naegi?”

The short brunette in front of Togami looked terrified. His hazel eyes were teary and a bit puffy. Maybe he had been crying. He was holding a pillow in his arms and was wearing his pajamas. All in all, he looked just like a kid who’d just woken up from a nightmare.

“It’s all too much…” Makoto began but couldn’t hold his voice much longer before breaking into sobs. Togami looked down at the other boy with a baffled look on his face. He had never been good with human emotions, let one other people’s emotions. He reckoned, though, that Makoto had come to him because he wanted some kind of help. So, he grabbed the brunette’s shoulder and led him into the room. After closing the door, Togami gestured for the crying boy to go sit on his bed. Somehow, he felt like he needed to hear why Makoto was so scared and sobbing so hard. Togami couldn’t help but feel a little pity for the boy. Whatever it was that was bothering him, Makoto hadn’t probably slept at all because of it. Because the brunette had chosen Togami, he had to help in some way. It was all just a responsibility.

“What is too much?” Togami tried to make the other boy talk again. He looked straight into Makoto’s huge eyes and hoped that his face wasn’t as pissed-looking as usually.

Makoto swallowed a few times and wiped his face to the pillow. “All of this. I just can’t take it anymore. The murders, the class trials… How I have to be there, solving every single case... It’s just too much…”

_Ah, I see._

The killing game was taking its toll on Makoto. No surprise, Togami thought while looking at the still sobbing boy. He was such a small thing, so naïve and optimistic. Of course, to someone with a mindset like that a situation like the one they’d been forced to live in would be intolerable. The poor boy had probably lost all of his will to continue, to fight back, to actually believe that things would get better. He’d lost so many friends in such a little time.

_Oh, Naegi._

Togami caught himself thinking of Makoto in a way that wasn’t really that appropriate to him – especially since the person he was thinking of in such a way was a mere commoner, just one of the useless 99 per cent. He wasn’t supposed to awake such feelings in a noble heir like Byakuya Togami.

But the brunette was such a pathetic little thing. So small that Togami could’ve just scooped him right up on his lap and hold there forever. Rest his chin on Makoto’s head and feel the soft brown hair tickling his skin. Maybe notice the way his heart was beating a bit faster than normally.

_What?_

“Togami-kun?” Makoto said suddenly and looked at the heir with a worried look on his face. The tears had dried on his cheeks and his eyes were bloodshot. Togami was brought back to reality from his rather odd thoughts, and he shifted his focus on the small brunette beside him. As he was looking at the other boy, he felt his cheeks heating up slightly.

“Why are you here, Naegi?”

“Uhh, I– I just wanted to ask if you could’ve kept me company for this night. You don’t have to, obviously, it’s just that I’d feel so much better if I knew that someone I could trust was here with me.”

_Someone you could trust. Am I that someone?_

“So are you saying that you want to spend the night in my dorm?”

Makoto blushed furiously at the blonde’s words and hid his burning face in his pillow. The other quirked one eyebrow up. He could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“W-when you put it like that, it sounds– uhh…” Makoto began but couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I didn’t mean it like that, idiot. I only meant to confirm that you do, in fact, want to sleep here, with me.”

“W-well, yeah, if it’s not too much trouble.”

If Makoto had asked for that same favor about an hour prior, the answer would’ve been completely different, Togami was sure of that. But now, for some reason, the heir just couldn’t bring himself to say no. As he kept staring at Makoto, Togami found himself being moved by the other’s misery. He had never been one to empathize with others since he held himself and himself only to such a high standard that other people’s worries didn’t interest him in the slightest. But Makoto Naegi seemed like a totally different case – in many other ways, too. He was the exception to all of Togami’s rules. The wrinkle on his dress shirt. The strand of hair in his eyes. That didn’t bother Togami that much anymore.

Actually, it didn’t bother him at all.

So, he did just what he’d wanted to do earlier: he stood up and scooped the boy up from the bed to his arms. He held Makoto close to him for a while before sitting on the bed again and lowering the other onto his lap.

Togami wrapped his arms around Makoto and hugged him tightly. He was almost certain that the other’s heart was beating a bit faster than it should have been.

“Okay then, Naegi. You can stay here with me.”

Makoto lifted his gaze up to meet with Togami’s beautiful eyes. “A-are you sure?”

_So naïve._

Togami took Makoto’s chin between his index finger and thumb, turned the brunette’s face upwards and closed the small space between them by kissing the other boy’s lips. The heir’s sense of judgement had been way off ever since Makoto had arrived at his door, crying his eyes out. There was just something about the boy that drew Togami to him, over and over again. He just hadn’t admitted it to himself, but he found great pleasure in spending time with Makoto whenever the other decided to test the waters and ask Togami to do something with him. So, maybe the kiss had been inevitable. Nevertheless, it felt better than anything Togami had ever felt. Makoto’s soft lips moving against his, capturing his lower lip every now and then… It was pure bliss.

They kissed there for several minutes, Makoto sitting on Togami’s lap and making content noises in the midst of soft pecks and a bit more passionate kisses. Togami was letting out small puffs of warm air between kisses as he was trying to catch his breath. He’d been right: he could just hold Makoto like this forever.

Eventually, they had to let go of the other’s lips to just breathe properly. As they stared at each other, their cheeks red and breathing uneven, Togami found himself wanting to do this again, maybe in the morning. Or in ten minutes, honestly.

But Makoto looked tired. The anxiety had worn off, and now the boy was ready to fall asleep at any given moment.

“Do you want to go to sleep now?” Togami asked cautiously as he still held on to Makoto. The brunette nodded.

“Yeah. Thank you, Togami-kun.”

Togami got up from the bed to prepare a space for Makoto to sleep in. Since the other already had his pillow with him, they would only need to fight over the blanket. Although, Togami made the mostly subconscious decision of letting Makoto have most of the blanket. The brunette smiled up at Togami, when the latter gestured for the other to slip in between the covers. Makoto obliged and placed his pillow on the bed, crawled under the blanket and made sure there was still room left for Togami.

“Wait for a while, I’ll go change”, the blonde said and felt a smile forming on his lips once again. Smiling felt weird to the heir; he couldn’t even remember when was the last time he’d genuinely smiled so much.

After changing into his pajamas, Togami went to the bed where he saw Makoto smiling sweetly and seemingly fast asleep. The blonde did his best not to move the bed too much when he slipped under the blanket. As soon as he was lying next to Makoto, Togami noticed that there wasn’t that much room left. He had no other choice than press up against the smaller boy and be the bigger spoon. Togami could feel himself blushing at the thought, but what had to be done had to be done. He gently wrapped his left arm around Makoto’s small torso and scooted closer to the boy. Suddenly, he felt the brunette stirring a bit under his touch. Was he awake?

“Mmh, Togami-kun…”

Togami was a little scared to speak up, but he felt like he had to ask Makoto if everything was alright. The latter had been very anxious all day, after all.

“What is it, Naegi?”

Then, Makoto shifted in Togami’s embrace and turned around so that he was facing the heir. The dreamy look on the brunette’s face was one of the most adorable things Togami had ever witnessed. Makoto’s hazel eyes were still a bit puffy from the crying, but the boy himself looked a lot happier now. In fact, he was smiling up at Togami and had a slight tint of pink on his soft cheeks.

“Nothing, it’s just– I’m so comfy here, in your arms.”

Togami didn’t say anything. He just stared at Makoto in the eyes and felt like he was meant to protect this small boy from everything bad in the world. He wanted to make sure Makoto was always this happy. Why? He didn’t know and didn’t really care. He would figure that out later. Now, he did what he felt like was worth doing. Togami leaned closer to Makoto and captured the boy’s lips with his own. He held the brunette close to his body as he laced his right hand through Makoto’s brown messy hair. Togami felt a little daring and tried to push his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Makoto obliged gladly and opened his mouth for the blonde to swirl his tongue in it. The air between them grew hotter while the two continued to make out in Togami’s bed. Once again, Togami found himself being short of breath, so he had to let go of Makoto’s sweet lips.

As soon as Togami opened his eyes, he saw Makoto looking up at him with a cloudy haze in his eyes. Maybe it was sleep deprivation, maybe it was something else, the heir couldn’t really place it. He decided to take care of it in the morning, first thing. Togami petted the other boy’s head and tried to lull him to sleep. Soon, Makoto cuddled up against Togami’s chest, looped his arms around the blonde’s torso and pressed his face into Togami’s neck, breathing in the other’s scents. A content sigh escaped from Makoto’s lips.

“Byakuya”, he whispered right before falling asleep.

_He’s never called me by my first name._

Togami was still blushing a little, when he tried his best to smooth down Makoto’s ridiculous ahoge. That mess of hair never seemed to obey anyone – not even gravity. Togami spent a while wondering about the situation he’d gotten in this evening. Usually, he was really good with explaining his actions and reasoning his thoughts, but this time, it seemed somehow a little more complicated. He did feel a little sleepy himself, so maybe he’d sort everything out the next day. Right now, he just wanted to envelope his whole being into the warmth and coziness of Makoto Naegi, who was sleeping soundly in his arms. Togami could never admit to anyone how much he liked having the other boy there, all curled up against him. Especially not to himself.

Although, maybe saying ‘never’ was a bit too harsh. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading one of my works again! <3 leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this story. hope to see you in the next one as well!


End file.
